


I can never bring you back.

by Princessgettingnaked



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, M/M, Muke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessgettingnaked/pseuds/Princessgettingnaked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Michael kept staring at the view full of city lights right in front of him, under the night sky. He was wondering what he would have done without him. He quickly shook his head; nobody could ever take away the love of his life from him."<br/>|| Muke Clemmings ||</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can never bring you back.

**Author's Note:**

> This Italian fanfic was originally written by Lexie (@chibimuke on Tumblr) and it was just so perfect that I decided to translate it in English to let everyone enjoy it! My name is Feds (@heyershtern on Tumblr) and I really hope you like it! :)  
> I'm sorry for every grammatical error you might find in here! Enjoy! ^^
> 
> PS: here is the link where you will find the Italian fic on EFP: http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2717652

_Michael kept staring at the view full of city lights right in front of him, under the night sky. He was wondering what he would have done without him. He quickly shook his head; nobody could ever take away the love of his life from him._

 

It’s been five years since he had gone. Michael didn’t take care of what Calum and Ashton tried saying to him, he denied their every single word. Nobody could say whether he did that to feel a little better or just because he did not accept the truth. Every day the dyed headed guy got up, took a shower, had his own routine. It all was going normally, as if nothing had changed in his life. There was something that his long-time friends didn’t know though: at late night, Michael used to grab one of their old albums and put it into the stereo, trying to keep his mind clear headed; he used to close his eyes and listen to the wonderful and deep voice he had, as if it was a lullaby. He had always wondered how such a young and cute boy could have a voice like that, but in the end he knew perfectly the answer to that. Luke was special in every single way, there were no “but” or “why” when it was about him. Those nights Michael could understand what was really like being alone. He could dive into his stuff, his smell, his voice, but nothing could compare to what it felt like holding him in his arms. The memories of his lips pressed against his, his laugh and all those glimpses were fading by then; they inevitably began to fall apart. Every time he tried to focus on a single peculiarity of his own, the memory of Luke slowly crumbled in his head, as if a puzzle piece came off a giant picture. However, the one thing that truly made Michael mad sometimes was knowing that he would never have come back, although it was his biggest dream. Michael didn’t wear Luke’s clothes: he didn’t want his smell to fade away too. He would rather watch their keeks and their VEVO videos, just to keep the memory of him clear in his mind. Doing that kind of stuff reminded him that Luke had been there with him and he would have always been, although it deeply wrecked him on the inside. Skipping from one vid to another he remembered how he loved having an interview with him, how he enjoyed making fun of that haircut he used to have when he was even younger or staring at that dumb face he sometimes had on. Michael missed smiling. He missed it a lot. But how could he smile without the only person who saw the sweetest and most spontaneous side of himself? At the end, he knew, many things had no reason at all since he had gone.

 

_For the hundredth time, Michael shook his head. He gave a last look at those city lights, his eyes lingered on every single detail of that beautiful landscape. He nodded just before he let himself fall into the absolute emptiness under his feet. He finally got the real answer he was searching for; nobody could ever take away the love of his life from him because even if someone tried to, Michael could have simply followed Luke._


End file.
